


Haunted House

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Markus takes Connor to a haunted house per North’s idea.





	Haunted House

North was a genus. At least that’s what Markus thought. It was getting closer to Halloween and there were already hayrides and other October and Halloween activities happening. North had suggested taking Connor to a haunted house, which Markus had given her an odd look at first then it clicked. If Connor hid behind Markus during scary movies, he’d be attached to Markus at the hip in a haunted house. Granted, Markus didn’t want Connor to get too scared so he found one that didn’t want to scare the life out of the participants. Plus, Markus wanted to be a good memory for the both of them.

So here they were, in line at the haunted house waiting to enter. Connor was fidgeting as they waited.

“Connor, it’s ok. I promise it’s not that scary.”

Connor’s face clearly said he didn’t believe him. Markus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“I promise I’ll protect you.” Connor smiled at the sentiment.

The line started moving forward. They followed until they got to the door. One of the workers at the door motioned them forward.

“You’re in luck! You guys are the last people for this group!” The worker smiled.

“Isn’t that awesome Connor?” Markus poked him in the side, teasing him.

“Oh, yeah, awesome.” He still had the nervous look on his face.

They continued forward with the group. The light darkened immediately and Connor clung to Markus right away. The house had the usual jump scares and gradually got more scary as they continued. It wasn’t until the last five minutes of the house that it got different. Instead of stationary actors or animatronics, there were people dressed up with some of the best costumes and makeup Markus had seen.

This is where Markus felt bad about the whole idea. Before he could register it and react, an actor saw Connor hiding behind Markus. The actor immediately turned on his foot and rushed Connor, making a howling sort of yell. Connor practically jumped over Markus. He got to the front of Markus and gripped him around his torso. Markus immediately wrapped his arms around Connor squeezing him tight. Another actor rushed them yelling similar to the first. Markus looked down and saw Connor’s eyes teared up. He was about to say something when Connor whipped around to face the actor.

“Back off! Just back off!” Markus was trying his hardest not to laugh. Connor was so scared and frustrated he was telling an actor dressed up like a demon with horns and fake blood to back off. Connor still had a grip around Markus, but had a stern look on his face. The actor faltered for a second.

“I said back off!” Markus slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter bubbling from his chest. He saw the actor’s shoulders shaking in laughter and he walked away to behind the scene of the room.

Markus kept a firm grip around Connor, trying desperately to get rid of any leftover giggles. The group started moving again and Connor all but dragged Markus to follow. They continued out of the building. After exiting, Connor let go of Markus and went straight to the car. He had his arms crossed. Markus hoped Connor wasn’t mad, but he did take him to a haunted house.

Markus quickly unlocked the car doors before Connor got to it. Connor got in and slammed the door. Markus followed. He started the car and waited a moment.

“Babe-”

“You owe me five hayrides and three pounds of candy.” Markus smiled softly. Connor was looking out the window, but Markus could see his small smile in the reflection. Overall, they had fun, but Markus had to admit, he did owe Connor for that. Markus reached over and cupped Connor’s face bringing closer to his.

“Deal.” Connor smiled. Markus leaned forward pressing their lips together for a soft kiss.

Yeah, Markus owed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey rushed, but here it is. I might do some more fall/Halloween fics! Also, I do take requests via my tumblr (zenconnor)!


End file.
